The problem peculiar to use of double swing doors is that in windy weather the doors are often blown slightly ajar and remain that way until the wind stops. This, of course, is undesirable, especially in wet or cold weather. Usually, such doors cannot include an effective latching mechanism since they are designed to move freely about their hinge axes either inwardly toward the inside of the building or outwardly away from the building. Usually, such doors have a closer built into them which biases the door or doors to a center closed position within the door frame. However, a small constant force exerted on the door, such as that caused by wind, will often overcome the biasing mechanism and cause the door to be partially opened. It is therefore desirable to obtain some form of mechanism by which greater force is initially required to move the door from the closed condition.